


Dirty Girl

by chispas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mechanic Rey, One-sided pining, Weird Ben, blowjob, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chispas/pseuds/chispas
Summary: Who knew dirty coveralls were so attractive?





	Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. This is my first time ever writing anything so here we go. One of my all time favorite songs is Dirty Girl by Felt. This will be two chapters. Each chapter is a verse in the song but they're one-shots. The first one is Slug's verse and the second chapter will be Murs' verse. Enjoy!

To say Ben Solo was irritated was an understatement. It was bad enough he had to spend his day waiting around at a dirty, slightly run-down mechanic shop waiting room but now he realized his phone battery had drained hours ago. He was left staring at a dingy wall holding an assortment of car parts praying that it wouldn’t take long. All he needed was an oil change. 

Ben was sure he had been sitting there for hours. He could hear the sounds of various tools clanking against metal and the incessant sound of power tools was pissing him off. Running his hand through his dark hair, he got up with a huff and made his way into the workshop. 

The moment he stepped through the swinging door and into the workspace, every irritable thought and feeling he had, vanished. Large hazel eyes met his own dark ones and he definitely forgot how to breathe. Who knew dirty coveralls were so attractive? Ben spotted her name tag that was sewn onto the greasy blue jumpsuit. Rey. She was not the mechanic he dealt with at the counter when he first arrived. Plutt was nowhere to be seen in the workshop. 

“Can I help you?” Her stern, thickly accented voice finally breaking him out of a daze. She adjusted the dirty cap on her head and tightened her long dark ponytail, keeping her eyes on him. “Just need to know when my car will be finished. I’ve got other things to do today,” he frowned realizing how rude he came off. It didn’t go unnoticed. Rey’s left fist clenched a little tighter on the bright orange rag she had been holding. 

“I’m almost finished, I’ll come get you from the waiting room,” She muttered with obvious annoyance before turning her attention back to the open hood of his sleek black car. 

“Do you mind if I just wait in here?” He was enjoying this way too much. His eyes roamed over her frame. The sleeves of the coveralls rolled up showing strong, toned arms and she had an oil streak along her sharp cheekbone that he longed to rub his thumb across. She grunted and he took it as an approval. Not caring about the over priced slacks and button down he had on, he leaned his tall frame back against a dirty workbench. He watched with extra attention as she wiped the dripping dipstick with the orange oil rag. He couldn’t help the level of depravity his mind wandered to with that simple action.

“Is this your first time here?” Rey called over her shoulder. Ben was slightly surprised she was trying to make conversation with him. He hadn’t been very pleasant up until then. “Uh, yeah. I’m not very good when it comes to cars,” he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. “But my father mentioned this was one of the best shops in town.” She sat up straight then. 

“Would your father happen to be Han Solo, yeah? You look just like him.” 

When he nodded, the most luminous smile lit up her face. He was sure his heart skipped a few beats in that moment. 

“Oh, you are so lucky! Han is great. He delivers parts to the shop and tells me all about his old racing adventures. I bet you know all of his stories,” as much as he dislikes talking about his father, if it meant he could listen to that adorable accent and witness that beautiful smile, he would do it all day. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Ben shrugged his shoulders trying to seem indifferent. Rey placed her hands on her hips and scanned his face. “I didn’t catch your name…”

“Ben,”

She smiled largely at him again but this time it had nothing to do with his father. This one was all for him. His eyes stayed trained on her, roaming down as she turned back to the car, bending over into the hood to screw the oil cap back on. Why can’t he just behave?

“Well Ben, we’re all finished here. You’re good to go,” she slammed the hood down and tossed the car keys in his direction. He caught them and nodded his thanks.

“Hope to see you around,”

\---

He just knew this would happen. Rolling over he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 2:05 am. He had been tossing and turning for 3 hours with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes occupying his mind. Even that dirty jumpsuit she wore had done something to him. This was that dreaded “puppy love” he always heard about. It was stupid, he wasn’t a lovesick teenager. He barely knew anything about her. ‘Rey the mechanic’ was the extent of his knowledge. She was a good mechanic though. His mind recalled the way she wiped the dipstick slowly. Her small but strong hand wrapped around it. It wasn’t a coincidence that his pajama pants felt slightly tighter in that moment. Ben squeezed his eyes shut hoping sleep would take over but all he could see was Rey bent over the motor.

He was right behind her and he had no idea if she knew. She was elbow deep into the hood of the car, her ass swaying with every movement she made. Ben reached out resting his hand on her hip, startling her. When she turned and noticed it was Ben, she gave him that smile he adored. That was all he needed. With both hands placed beside her on the car, he closed the distance between them. Soft, pliable lips against his own. He knew it would be bliss. Her hands were pressed against his chest as the kisses grew heated. 

It wasn’t going to stop unless he just gave in and admitted to himself he wanted her. After just that snippet of an interaction she had an affect on him. His hand slowly rubbing his growing erection through his pajama pants. 

His lips kissing their way along her jaw, down the side of her neck. He prodded the soft smelling skin there with his tongue, lightly nipping with his teeth. Her short breaths fanning over his ear. Ben’s hands rove up her hips and stroked her sides over the coveralls, her arms coming up around his neck. 

He continued his ministrations down her neck and pulled the zipper of her jumpsuit down exposing lightly tanned shoulders and small soft tits with rosy pink nipples with a splatter of freckles across her whole chest. It would be a dream to make sure his tongue worshiped each individual freckle on this woman’s body. 

The pajama pants were swiftly removed and Ben laid his head back on the pillow and resumed touching himself. His hardening length twitching against his palm. 

When he got Rey’s coveralls bunched around her waist she abruptly grabbed his hands to stop him. Not waiting for him to question her, she dropped to her knees on the dirty workshop floor. Her hands glided up his thighs to his belt buckle and undid the restraint. Ben removed the cap from her head and pulled her hair out of the ponytail so it fell loosely around her face and shoulders. Quickly, she undid the buttons of his pants and tugged them down, freeing his throbbing cock. His hands threaded through the soft locks of her hair and she looked up at him through thick black lashes. Her tongue darted out and pressed against the tip, Ben’s eyes snapped shut with a deep groan. 

Ben’s strokes grew slightly more frantic and he began to thrust into his hand. His hips stuttering as his ragged breathing sped up. He knew he would finish soon, it would be the quickest he has ever made himself come and it was all because of her. 

Rey flicked her warm tongue along the underside of the head of his cock. He let out a growl and tightened his fingers in her hair. Wrapping her lips around the head, she started to slowly take the rest of him in. He knew she wouldn’t be able to take him all so with his free hand he grabbed one of hers and wrapped it around the rest of his cock. With her hand stroking and her head bobbing back and forth, Ben threw his head back repeating her name like a mantra. After a couple more strokes, Ben cried out and released, still in her mouth. 

Looking down at his abdomen he sighed. He made a complete mess on himself that he needed to get out of bed to clean up, but all he could think about was what he could use as an excuse to see Rey the mechanic again.


End file.
